Roses
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: A oneshot fluff about how Hermione makes a mistake not really but almost and how Ron forgives her.


Disclaimer: I can't own anything like this because, well, if I did why would I be writing it on a fan fiction website rather than in one of my books. (Which aren't mine.)

Summery: Roses are special aren't they? How can George help the couple (Hermione and Ron (Lucky cow))! Hehehehe read and find out.

Warnings: If you don't like romance then don't even think about reading this its sickeningly adorable with love and roses and fluff fluff! You have been warned.

Author's note: Please be nice this is my first fanfic. And I think it's cute. Please review you don't have to be nice but atleast be constructive and not just cruel.

**Roses:**

Hermione was laughing and joking with Ginny but (as always) her mind was else where (on Ron. Where else would it be?) She looked out the window of the kitchen, where the girls were sitting, and saw the boys (Harry and Ron) sitting on the lawn. Harry was sitting there happily chatting away to Ron but Ron was simply sitting there and picking at the grass and when he looked up and Hermione saw his eyes instead his usual hidden grinning there was nothing. His eyes were plain and dull like they were dead. Hermione groaned inwardly all she wanted to do was run outside and hold him close to her consoling him on whatever it was that was troubling him. She felt someone tug at her arm and she turned back to Ginny to discuss how happy the younger girl was that Harry had returned to her before he set off to his suicide mission.

As the day wore on the girls decided to take a walk in the over grown (but beautiful) garden. They came across the twins who were obviously doing much the same thing. Rather abruptly George started to flirt with Hermione. She was rather abashed by this and looked at him quizzically. _They are pulling a prank. They have to be. _She thought to herself as she observed the slightly older twin.

He was gorgeous with this red hair that glared at you vibrantly and seemed to grin at you just as much as George did. But he didn't have that absolutely gorgeous, tormenting charm and innocence that Ron had. Ron at first seems a little brash and rude. But after knowing him for so long she knew he was everything but. His hair flopped lazily into his eyes and though he was pretty tough his hands could also be soft and nurturing. Then there was his soft but laughing eyes and giggled when he looked at you his manners were not something that were easily envied but his humour made up for all that. All these things accumulated into he most amazing creature on the planet Hermione sometimes wondered how something so amazing could truly exist.

As she flirted in turn with George to give him a little joy (there was so little of that now a days) the boys emerged from the surrounding bushes. And as Ron looked up George offered Hermione his arm and pulled her into a rather secluded area of the garden.

George sat her down on one of the benches and she felt a gaze on her that she knew, oh, so well.

"You do know what I am doing. Don't you?" George said to her.

"Not a clue." She replied warily.

"Hermione for someone so beautiful and clever you really are dull on love, Ron has been in love with you since the moment he set his eyes on you, when you were still short, bushy-haired and beaver-toothed but he saw a beauty in you that no-one else could."

George said softly to her.

_This is a scan. So a scam._ She thought to herself hopefully but just the thought of Ron loving her made her heart want to collapse. But then again she had never seen George so soft and caring his eyes held a brotherly love she had never seen.

"And I know that ever since you saw the dirt on his nose and as he cracked his first joke and as you two had your first fight you fell just as in love with him as he is with you. And now both of you have grown you more beautiful and him…well…he's my brother so I can't really think of him as hot but you know what I mean. You love grew but he just never could work up the courage to ask you to love him and he let you slip again and again. Our lives are too short Hermione. Particularly now. I'm sorry."

He said and abruptly he kissed her. It was soft and welcome. His hand filtered through her hair as her curls hungrily consumed his fingers. Silently he broke the kiss and let her alone with the gaze.

She felt his gaze and she heard the rustling of leaves as he stepped out form the bush. She collapsed onto the floor and started to cry heavily staring into the green floor. She felt the burning and searing hate that flowed out of his eyes they stabbed her right through her body.

"I love you." She hiccupped through her tears. But he was already gone.

What seemed like hours later she was still weeping on the floor alone. She was exhausted but the tears fell still as fresh as the first one that leapt out of her eyes hours ago. Finally she heard a crashing of some one fighting their way through the trees. She looked up into Ron's face. She gasped.

He sat down next to her and held her close rocking her back and forward.

"Sssshhhhh." He whispered into her ear through her hair. After some time her breathing normalised and she calmed herself. The tears had ceased.

"Better?"

"A little. I am so so so so so sorry, Ron. I don't like George really I don't."

"Here." He said producing several bushes of roses all red. But in the centre of one was a single white rose.

He began to explain, "The red roses show how many times I would die for you. While the white one means it's okay and how many times I ever want to see you cry."

Hermione was taken by this that she promptly began to cry again.

He chuckled and pulled her into his soft hold.

Finally they stood and began walking back to the house. Hermione holding the roses tight in her arms and Ron holding her in a tight hold.

"Oh by the way. Don't count the red roses cause I would die everyday from now until the end of eternity for you."


End file.
